No viviría este infierno sin ti
by Yio313
Summary: Kurt tiene problemas con su autoestima. Cuando tenía 8 años su madre murió y a partir de ese suceso su vida a sido un verdadero infierno. Popular! Blaine Badboy! Kurt Resto del summary dentro
1. Prologo

**Summary:** **Kurt tiene problemas con su autoestima.**

 **Cuando tenía 8 año su madre murió y a partir de ese suceso su vida a sido un verdadero infierno.** **Se a convertido en el chico malo de la preparatoria. Respondón, ignorante. Un verdadero lío en casa.** **Y si alguien se atreve a hacerle algo no lo pensará dos veces antes de barrer en piso con su cara, eso hasta que sierto chico popular deside saber que hay más allá de esa actitud. Descubriendo secretos dolorosos de Kurt.** **Pero el ya no estará sólo, lo tendrá a él.** **¿Nacerá el amor entre ellos?** **¿Blaine Anderson ayudará a Kurt Hummel ha superar la depresión en la que a caído?** **_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

 _Querido diario._

 _Ya pasaron 13 días y aún no puedo parar de llorar._  
 _Mi padre al parecer se olvidó de que Connie y yo existimos, se la pasa encerrado y ni nos mira._  
 _Sólo sale al baño, ya no come._  
 _Creo que ni se acuerda que tiene hijos. Que igual estamos... mal._

 _Aún no puedo afrontar que mi madre ya no esta con nosotros, siento un vacío muy grande, un fuerte dolor en mi pecho._  
 _Se que no puedo hacer lo que hace papá, pero me gustaría hacerlo... pero no puedo._  
 _Mi hermana no comprende lo que pasó. Bueno tiene tan sólo 5 año, ella piensa que mi madre esta de viaje o algo así por el estilo._

 _Presiento que nuestras vidas an dado un giro de 180 grados._  
 _Ya no se en que pensar. El día del entierro pensé que moriría de un paro cardíaco. En ese momento supe que mi vida se había transformado en un infierno. Del día a la noche ella nos había dejado._

 _¿Como voy a vivir sin ella?_  
 _No lo sé, pero saldré adelante por mi padre y mi hermanita_

 _¿Será dificil?_  
 _Lo más probable es que si, pero ¿Quien dijo que la vida es facil?_

 _Espero pronto papá salga de su cuarto para que empecemos a ser una familia de nuevo_

 _Hasta entonces me encargaré de traer comida a la mesa._

 _Y pues ya me voy a dormir porque es tarde... y tengo sueño jeje_

 _~Kurt~_

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

 **Hola (uwu)/**

 **Esta es mi primera historia de Klaine, espero que les allá gustado. Si a sido así no olvides darle Fav y Follow. También deja Review**

 **Subiré el próximo capítulo pronto**

 **Les mando abrazos**  
 **Y nos leemos pronto :3**


	2. Ahora mi padre

Kurt entra a la institución educacional. La preparatoria William Mckinley High school.

La mayoría de los alumnos evitan el contacto visual con el, ya acostumbrado a esa actitud siguió caminando a lo largo del pasillo, hasta llegar a su casillero.  
En el cual busca su libro de francés, Luego de eso se va caminando hacia la sala en la que tendría su primera clase.

Al llegar al salón medita sobre lo que a pasado los últimos 8 años.

Bueno empecemos.

Después de la muerte de su madre su padre se distanció mucho. Ya no comía ni salía de su habitación, y si lo hacía siempre se mostraba muy deprimido.  
Kurt empezó a trabajar para mantener a su hermana, la cual ya empezaba a extrañar a su madre.  
Después de 2 meses su padre se animo a reconstruir su vida, pero ahora era mucho más frío con su hijo, lo inscribió en clases de piano sólo para que el niño no molestara en casa.  
Desde ese día su padre ha sido bastante mmmmm.. Como decirlo ¿separado de su hijo?

En la primaria lo empezaron a insultar por ser diferente, por no tener madre, porque su padre apenas le prestaba atención, porque su hermana era mejor que él, que era un error, que... que debía morir.

Tuvo una fuerte presión. Se cortaba.

Aún se corta.

Su vida a sido muy solitaria, no tiene amigos.  
Para tratar de tener amigos se inscribió en artes marciales. Para ser específicos Karate, llegó a cinturón café punta negra, en ese momento supo que nunca le harían caso.  
Llegó el momento de entrar a la preparatoria.  
Karofsky, el matón de McKinley  
Lo insulto.  
El no se resistió, la ira fue más fuerte.  
Después de un rato había un Dave golpeado en el piso y un director furioso.  
Esa fue su primera suspensión, la cual fue y es su mejor suspensión. Ese día lo recuerda como "el día en que barrió el piso con la cara de Karofsky... literalmente" un día legendario según el, pues ese día en específico se volvió el bravucón de Mckinley.  
Aunque la verdad no le gustaba. Le gustaría más bien tener amigos, poder socializar con personas...

Hoy discutió con su padre en la mañana, según el debería comportarse mejor y no traer tantos problemas a la casa... que fuera como su hermana.  
El le gritó que no tenía la culpa de que su hermana fuera mejor que él, que si no lo quería porque no simplemente lo tiró a la calle en cuanto su madre murió.  
Su padre no respondió y con eso Kurt se fue furioso y a la vez deprimido de su hogar... bueno si lo podía llamar hogar.

Desde que llegó a la escuela no a dejado de pensar en eso, Diablos se sentía mal. No quería estar en esa estúpida clase de francés.  
Se sentía horriblemente mal, quería irse y llorar, llorar muy fuerte y luego tirarse de la ventana del segundo piso de su escuela.

El sólo quería que su padre lo quiera y acepte, que lo abrace como lo abrazo el día del entierro de su madre, que le diga que todo esta bien como la vez que le estaba enseñando a andar en bicicleta y se callo.

Nada más que eso. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Suspiró.

Bueno por lo menos ese día saldría a pasar la noche en la casa de su único amigo, el siempre lo comprendía.  
Fue su profesor de piano a los 9

A quien engañaba estaba terriblemente deprimido, ya ni sabía si quería ir enserio.

Pensando que su vida no podía ser peor espero a que los demás estudiantes ingresaran al aula.

Una vez que llegarán todos, el profesor de francés entra

-Buenos días alumnos, espero que Allan hecho el trabajo de diálogo que les mande-

-Si Señor peterson-Respondieron los demás

Después de decir eso los estudiantes empezaron a buscar pareja con la cual practicar su diálogo.

Kurt estaba hay esperando a que alguien se indignada a pedirle ser su compañero.  
Espero un rato, pero ya todos estaban emparejados y el estaba sólo como siempre...

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.  
-Permiso. Disculpe profesor, me he quedado dormido y he llegado tarde ¡jeje!-Dijo Blaine Anderson, el alumno más aplicado del Establecimiento. Quien sorprendentemente se a quedado dormido.  
-Anderson, creó que se a quedado sin compañero, todos ya están listo.  
-ohh..  
-Emmm.. Disculpe que interrumpa su hermosa conversación, señor Peterson, pero no tengo pareja y ..-Fue de manera muy amable Kurt.  
-Perfecto, señor Anderson-voltea la mirada- Señor Hummel. Son pareja.

-Genial, Gracias Profesor- agradeció Blaine  
-Si.. Gracias.. Creo-Ironizó Kurt.  
-Vamos, Kurt-¿Como sabía su nombre?- en el fondo hay dos puesta vacíos  
Kurt Frunció el señor. La mayoría de los estudiantes de esa escuela apenas le dirigían la palabra, y su lo hacían lo trataban de Hummel y nada más. Lo siguió, y se sentó en la silla del fondo junto a Blaine  
-Blaine Anderson-Le tendió la mano en un gesto amistoso.  
-Kurt Hu..-fue interrumpido  
-No es necesario que te presenté, toda la escuela te conoce-Admitió el Moreno  
-Mmm.. Bueno igual te conocíamos tú promedió de notas- dijo el Castaño.  
-¿A si? La gente aquí dice que eres un pesado pero la verdad estás muy amigable.  
-Emm... es sólo que no estoy de humor para insultarte  
-¡ja! Si como no- ironizó  
-Oye, mejor hagamos el trabajo y así me voy de este maldito lugar.  
-Ok, ok señor mandaron, sólo estaba siendo amable contigo- Lo que dijo Blaine en cierto modo hizo que Kurt se sintiera mejor.  
-Si, lo siento es sólo que no es mi día  
-Comprensible-Sentenció  
-No tanto, Mi vida no podría ser peor- justo después de decir eso el profesor de español ingresa al salón, habla con el profesor de francés para después girar su cabeza hacia la clase y decir:  
-Kurt, Kurt Hummel-Luego del llamado, Kurt giro la cabeza, y sus compañeros lo giraron a ver.  
-¿Qué hiciste?-Susurro Blaine  
-Nada, te lo juro-respondió  
-Kurt, puedes venir- insistió el señor Shue.  
-Si-Dijo con la voz saca, mientras se levanta.  
Blaine lo miraba con cara de preocupación, tenía un mal presentimiento. Luego de que el señor Shue sacó a Kurt, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su Profesor  
-Señor Peterson, ¿Puedo ir al baño por favor?  
-Claro, déjame hacer el pase.  
Luego de que el señor Peterson le pasárselo permiso. Corrió por el pasillo, sólo para ver a Kurt salir de la oficina del señor Shue con un semblante angustiado, Corrió hacia el pero el se giró a verlo y luego salió corriendo hacia el baño.  
Corrió hacia el baño, y al abrir la puerta la escena que vio le partió el corazón.

Kurt estaba en la esquina del baño, con la cabeza entre las piernas.  
Sus sollozos se escuchaban muy tristes.

Blaine nunca imagino que vería esa escena, pero como buena persona, se hacerlo y lo abrazo. El no lo rechazo en verdad necesitaba un abrazo en ese momento.  
El moreno lo dejó llorar hasta que el llanto se transformó en su respiración acelerada.  
-¿Que pasó?-pregunto preocupado  
-Mi..mi pa...papá...- dijo entre cortado  
-¿Que tiene tu papá?- No comprendía pero.. Kurt le caía muy bien y verlo en ese estado realmente le afectaba  
-Tu...tuvo..un...at ...ata..ataque ...al...co..Cora..corazón- Dijo sollozando.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
 **Oli nuevamente**  
 **Aquí el capítulo**  
 **Espero les allá gustado, si a sido así no olvides darle Follow y Fav**

 **y dejar un Review que me motiva a seguir escribiendo**

 **nos leemos en el próximo Cap.**

 **bay :3**

 **(perdón por las faltas de ortografía)**

 **P.D: Glee no me pertenece, solo la idea de la historia :)**


	3. No se que decir

-¿Qué?  
-¡A mi padre le vino un ataque al corazón!-Grito Kurt mirando a Blaine con ira contenida  
-Oye tranquilo.  
-¡¿Cómo se supone qué voy a estar tranquilo, si mi padre, al parecer, esta muriendo en un hospital?!-Grito nuevamente, incluso más alterado que antes.

Estaba sumamente preocupado, en la mañana había peleado con el.  
- _karma, ¿por qué me haces esto?-_ Pensó

Miró nuevamente a Blaine. Siquiera sabía por que estaba con el, apenas se conocieron hace unos 30 minutos. No lo entendía se sentía tan bien.

Cuando Blaine lo abrazo sintió que todo estaría bien si esos brazos lo protegían.

No había llorado en frente de alguien hace mucho tiempo.  
El construyó muros a su alrededor, no para separarse de las personas, sino que para ver si su padre o su hermana se animaban a destruirlos y demostrarle que lo amaban. Una cosa que no pasó y con mucha tristeza ya no esperaba que pasará.

Pero aquí estaba. Blaine había conseguido derrumbar esos muros en tan sólo 3 segundos...  
Y en lo más profundo de su corazón estaba muy agradecido de que allá sido el...

-Lo siento, es sólo que me he puesto un poco histérico-Dijo apenado

-Aja... Donde esta tu imagen de chico malo, enserio. Todos piensan que eres de las peores personas, que no tienes sentimiento. Y ahora que he tenido el privilegio de conocerte puedo decir que no eres nada de lo que dicen...- Le dijo Blaine

-Lo sé ... bueno Blaine-Suspiró- Tengo que correr mi.. mi padre Ehm... tu sabes- hablo Kurt con una voz temblorosa, se notaba que estaba nervioso y lo más probable es que tenía miedo

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No es necesario, yo puedo ir en mi auto. No hay problema-Se golpeó mentalmente, se notaba mucho su nerviosismo

-No puedes conducir si prácticamente estás tiritando. Deja que yo te lleve, si quieres yo puedo conducir tu auto si te es más cómodo.

-Ehm.. no lo sé Blaine, nos conocimos hace media hora, y de seguro tienes mejores cosas que hacer ni siquiera a pasado la jornada completa.

-Y eso que, si te preocupas por mis notas. Tranquilo que vengo de una familia millonaria... pero humilde, y si no entiendo algo mis padres contratarán a un Maestro personal y ya. ¿Que dices?

-Esta bien.

-Ok- dijo Blaine- ¿Nos vamos?

Kurt suspiro rendido- Si- Reafirmó

Caminaron por los largos pasillos de McKinley, hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

Fueron hacia los estacionamientos, Kurt indicó cual era su auto y le paso las llaves a Blaine, a quien podía llamar su conductor personal, de edición limitada. La verdad no sabía de donde sacó eso, ignoro sus pensamientos y subió al asiento de copiloto.

Mientra Blaine iva manejando, no podía parar de pensar en que el moreno era muy buena persona, todo en ese escuela lo habían juzgado, tal como juzgar a un libro por su portada.

Nadie quiso saber nada de el.

Nadie se acercó a preguntarle si estaba bien

Nadie había pensado en que tal vez era una persona que guardaba sus sentimientos

Nadie le hablo

Nadie hizo nada...

Ni su propio padre le pregunto si le pasaba algo

Lo peor es que no estaba sólo.. Pero se sentía sólo.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe, cuando oyó la voz de Blaine, el cual le decía que ya habían llegado

Se bajó del vehículo. Camino despacio hacia la puerta principal junto a Blaine

-Disculpe- dijo Kurt a una de las secretarías del hospital

-Si ¿Que se le ofrece?- pregunto la secretaria

-Estoy buscando a Burt Hummel.

-Habitación 267 en el tercer piso, tendrá que esperar, ya que lo están revisando.

-Si Gracias

Subió corriendo las escaleras, con Blaine corriendo tras suyo

-Kurt, oye tranquilo.

-Si lo siento.

Siguieron subiendo asta llegar al piso determinado, se sentaron en los asientos que hay en la sala de espera

Kurt se comía las uñas cuando recordó algo muy importante

-¡Mi hermana!-grito

-¿Que tiene tu hermana?- Pregunto Blaine curioso

-Lo que pasa es que ella no sabe nada de lo que esta pasando.

-¿Y..?

-Tendría que haberla traído.

\- No tranquilo es mejor no preocuparle

-Seguro

-Seguro

\- Ok voy a confiar en ti- Dijo Kurt mientras se levanta y empieza a caminar de lado a lado

-Kurt, tranquilo tu papá va a estar bien

-Ok Ok.

paso una hora, y Kurt caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Blaine lo veía

-Familia de Burt Hummel- Dice el doctor

Kurt se levanta pero siente que alguien lo ve demasiado se gira pero sólo ve a un mujer con traje de enfermera, no le tomo mucha importancia y camino hacia el doctor

\- Si yo soy su hijo-Respondió Kurt- ¿Como esta?, ¿esta muerto?

-No, esta vivo-Dijo el doctor-Pero no tengo buenas noticias que darte

-Quiero verlo-Exclamo Kurt decidido a pasar, pero el doctor lo detuvo con la mano

-Aún esta inconsciente. Tuvo un infarto provocado por una arritmia que cortó el flujo de sangre al cerebro, por eso perdió el conocimiento y esta en estado de coma, le dimos lidocaína, pero no sabemos si funcionara o que clase de daños sufrió su cerebro por la falta de oxigeno.

-No entiendo lo que dice. ¿Cuando va a despertar?

-No lo se- A kurt se le heló la sangre, si su padre no despertaba como iba a vivir, tendría que dejar la preparatoria y cuidar de su hermana, y con lo mal que se sentía probablemente no llevaría ni 2 horas y tendría ganas de suicidarse

-Solo quiero pasar a verlo-

-Claro, sígueme.

Caminaron por los pabellones del hospital asta llegar a la habitación 267

-Aquí es, te dejaré sólo para que tengas un poco de privacidad.

-Si Gracias- es lo único que ha dicho todo el día..

Camina y ve a su padre conectado a todas esas máquinas, le da una sensación terrible.  
Se acerca un poco más y tomo su mano

\- Hola- Dijo con una voz aguda, mientras apretaba la mano de su padre- de verdad lamento que tengas que estar viviendo esto.. y enserio me preocupa lo que te pueda estar pasando...-hizo una pausa- lo siento- Susurro con un hilo de voz mientras agacha la cabeza-Se que no he sido el mejor hijo del mundo, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y no he tenido los mejores años después de la muerte de mamá, me siento apartado... siento que no quieres nada conmigo y creo que me comporto de esta manera sólo para llamar tu atención...- Comenzó a llorar- No es fácil, te lo juro, yo sólo quiero encajar pero no puedo, quiero tener amigos, y poder llegar a casa y decirte lo que he hecho en el día, como mi hermana que llega todos los días para contarte un nuevo chisme en su escuela,la escuchas. Yo igual quiero que me escuches, pero no tengo nada que decir. Siempre me trataron mal, me tiraban contra los casilleros y tu nunca me preguntaste si me encontraba bien cuando llegaba a casa cojeando. Creo que sólo quiero que me digas que me amas, que todo va a estar bien, que me abraces... Abre los ojos y di que me amas por favor... o no es necesario que los abras solo aprieta mi mano si escuchaste lo que dije -Espero una señal, pero nada- vamos sólo... aprieta -Dijo con los ojos empeñados en lágrimas

-Hijo ya se terminó el horario de visitas, debes irte- dijo el Doctor entrando

-Ok- respondió sin ánimos, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Salió a paso lento hasta llegar a la sala de espera donde un Blaine que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido lo esperaba. Sonrió con la la tierna escena

-¡Blaine!- lo tomo del hombro

-¡Que paso!- Dijo el moreno alterado

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte, te estabas quedando dormido.

-Oh si. Lo siento.

-No te culpo, de seguro debes estar aburrido de esperar.

-No, no te preocupes, entonces ¿Nos vamos?

-Si.

Salieron de el hospital, y subieron al auto.

-Y ... ¿Como esta?- Preguntó Blaine mientras conducía hacia fuera del hospital

-Estable ...-Respondió el Castaño- Entro en coma ...- Susurró con la vos temblorosa

-Wow emmm... Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa

-Kurt

-¿Si, Blaine?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Por supuesto

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-Eres así, quiero decir. ¿Que te impulso a ser el... "badboy", por así decirlo?

-Pues, es una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo-Respondió rápidamente

-Se que tienes tiempo, pero nos conocimos hoy y la verdad en este momento ni me siento muy bien. Tal vez te lo cuente pero cuando no este en esta situación y nos tengamos más confianza. ¿Comprendes?

-Claro, cuando tu estés listo. Pero quiero saber algo-Dijo Blaine sin despegar la vista de la autopista.

-¿Que quieres saber?

-¿podemos ser Amigos?- El castaño quedo impactado. Hace mucho que quería un amigo... Bueno además de su profesor de piano, nunca había tenido uno. ¿Que debía hacer? El Moreno le proporciona tanta confianza.

-Seria un honor- El ojimiel sonrió

Este era el inicio de una muy linda amistad

OoOoOoOoO

Después de dejar a Blaine en el estacionamiento de Mckinley, Kurt conducía hacia la Escuela de su hermana.

Iba ensayando un pequeño discurso para explicarle a Connie lo ocurrido con su padre.

Llego al lugar determinado y paro su auto. Miro hacia el lado y ahí estaba. Toco el claxon.

La niña se giro y pudo apreciar el auto "chatarra" de su hermano mayor. Corrió hacia el vehículo, abrió la puerta y se subió

Kurt comenzó a conducir hacia su hogar.

-¿Por qué viniste tu? Pensé que vendría papa-Exclamo arrugando la frente

-Larga... Historia- Respondió el mayor, el cual tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Kurt, ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada- Se apresuro a decir

-Kurt...

-Te lo diré en cuanto llegamos a la casa, lo juro.

-Bien.

Pasaron 15 minutos, y Kurt estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa, o bueno trataba.

Estaba tan nervioso que sus manos temblaban, sostenía las llaves torpemente y trataba de ponerla en la cerradura, pero no podía.

-Sabes que... Yo abro- Dijo Connie mientras le quitaba las llaves a su hermano y abría la puerta.

Los dos entraron y Kurt cerro la puerta

-Y bien. ¿Que fue lo que paso? Porque debe ser grabe si estuviste llorando- Soltó ella

-Bueno es una larga historia... Jejeje... Je..

-¡Te expulsaron de Mckinley!

-¡¿Qué?! No no no. Lo diré rápido ¿Bien?

-Ok

Kurt tomo aire- ¡Papá esta en el hospital porque le vino una paro cardíaco! - Dijo lo más rápido que pudo

-¡¿Qué?! Algo más- Dijo alterada

-Entro en coma-

-Dios. ¡¿Que se supone que voy a hacer?! tu te metes en problemas en 3 segundos y papá no esta ¡¿Qué sigue?!

-Calmante

-¿¡Como quieres que me calme!? !Es más a ti ni te importa lo que pueda pasarle a papá!

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices!- Grito Kurt con una sensación extraña en el estómago. Miedo  
Tenia miedo de que su hermana lo lastimara con sus palabras hiriente

-¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER Y QUE NO!

-OH TE PERDISTE DE ALGO. SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR Y TE MANDO CUANDO YO QUIERO- Grito Kurt tratando de defenderse

-¡PUES OJALA NO FUERAS MI HERMANO.  
OJALA NO HUBIERAS NACIDO, PORQUE TRAES SOLO PROBLEMAS A ESTA FAMILIA, PORQUE FUISTE, ERES, Y SERAS UN ESTORBO PARA MI, PARA PAPÁ Y PARA... MAMÁ- Grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

Falta decir que la cara de Kurt era un poema.

-Bien- Dijo apenas audible- Siempre supe que nadie me quería aquí. Aún no comprendo por que nací... Todo era tan fácil antes ¿Por qué? Bueno mamá fue la única en esta familia que me quería... Después de su muerte todo cambio tanto... ¿sabes? Hubiera sido mejor vivir sin familia después de eso... A tener una familia pero sentir que no la tienes- Dijo con la voz rota conteniendo las lágrimas.

Su hermana lo miro muy arrepentida. Se había dado cuenta del alejamiento de su hermano pero no de la razón. Habían sido ella y su padre.

Se sentía muy culpable.

Miro a su hermano y se dio cuenta que este luchaba contra sus sentimiento.

Camino hacia el. Kurt levanto la mirada

Lo que paso a continuación no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto.

Su hermana lo estaba abrazando. Sintió que perdí las fuerzas y también el control de sus sentimientos.

Las lágrimas corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas

-Lo siento, por todo- bastaron esas palabras para que Kurt se quebrara completamente

Soltó su llanto. Un llanto desgarrador.  
Sollozos que salían desde su alma.  
Perdió las fuerzas y callo de rodillas al suelo llevándose a su hermana con el

Connie trataba de tranquilizarlo. Podía sentir todo el dolor que estaba viviendo Kurt. Sin darse cuenta ella también comenzó a llorar.

Kurt siguió con su llanto asta que ya no tubo fuerzas para seguir con el.

Poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en una profunda oscuridad.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Y hasta aquí el Cap de hoy

Creo que es el más largo que he escrito

Bueno se suponía que este seria un regalo de navidad pero la falta de inspiración no me lo permitió.

A si que... Feliz Navidad Atrasada y Que tengan un muy lindo año nuevo

Todo lo mejor para el 2016 uwu

bueno terrícolas nos leemos el proximo año .. creo

bay bay ;3


	4. ¿Depresión?

Blaine iba de camino hacia su casa, y no dejaba de pensar en Kurt.

Le paresia curioso que el Badboy de la escuela lo allá tratado tan bien.

Entro a un estacionamiento muy amplio y techado.  
Estaciono su auto; un hermoso BMW I8 azul, junto a sus demás autos de lujo. tales como un Ferrari, Lamborghinis, GTA Spano, Mercedes Benz, BWM ; z4, m3, m6 y obviamente el I8.

Este ultimo siempre lo ocupaba, era un regalo de su abuelo. Devon Anderson, una persona admirable, según el.

Solo un mes antes de su muerte su abuelo le compro ese auto a escondidas ya que su nieto querido insidia en que no le interesaba las cosas materiales.

Era importante porque era un recuerdo de ese hombre, al cual consideraba más un padre.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, que llegaban al patio trasero de su casa, y fue hacia la puerta; obviamente trasera.

Al ingresar a su casa fue hacia la cocina; la cual era bastante amplia, y cogió una manzana.

Fue a su cuarto, en el segundo piso, y tiro su bolso en un sofá que había ahí junto con su abrigo y el se tiro en la cama de 2 plazas y media.

Suspiro, mientras se sentaba y le daba una mordida a su manzana.

Miro su habitación detenidamente.

Había 2 sofás y 1 sillón grande y en medio hay una mesita de centro. Más allá hay unas escaleras que llegan al otro piso de la habitación, allá arriba esta su TV especial para vídeojuegos, hay igual están todas sus consolas y videojuegos y hay 4 puf para cuando vienen su amigos. Además de eso, en la parte de arriba hay un balcón considerablemente grande.

Más allá de las escaleras hay una canasta de basket. Un poco más al lado hay un tocador con muchas luces; como los tocadores de famosos. Al lado del tocador hay una ventana. Más a la izquierda está la otra TV, que parece una pantalla de cine. También hay 2 estantes que están llenos de películas.

Mordió nuevamente su manzana y pensó :

— _Ojala pudiera compartir este lugar con alguien, es... Demasiado para mi solo_.

Dejo su manzana a un lado, y tomo su celular. Seguido se dispuso a llamar a alguno de sus amigo para que venga a su casa y pudieran hacer algo.

—Sip —Contestaron por la linea

—¡Sam!

—¡Blainey! ¿que te paso, no estuviste en clases de álgebra 2?

—No, no estuve, lo siento. Tenia que ir a un lugar.

—¿Tu? Saltándote clases pillin.

—No, lo que tenia que hacer era importante.

—Si, si. ¿Bueno para que me llamabas?

—¿Quería saber si querías venir a mi casa?, charlamos, jugamos, vemos una película. Que se yo

—Umm. ¿Están tus padres?

—Nop, según entendí tienen un viaje de negocios o algo así.

—Umm... Suena tentador... ¿Y que gano yo con eso?

—Emm.. ¿Venir a mi casa?

—Llego en cuarenta minutos, y no te duermas como la otra vez.

—¡Hey! No fue mi culpa tu dijiste en cuarenta minutos, paso una hora y treinta minutos.

—Bien si, si nos vemos.

—¡Oye! No cuelg... Olvidalo...

Camino hacia el sofá, y sin tener nada que hacer, se quedo hay. De un rato a otros, por su mente pasaba cierto chico de ojos azules con toques verdes y grises.

Se preguntó como abra tomado la noticia su hermana.

Estaba dispuesto a llamarlo, cuando recordó que no le pidió su número.

Hizo nota mental, Pedirle A Kurt su número Celular

Se levantó y busco que actividades haría con Sam cuando llegara.

OoOoOoOoO

abrió los ojos y se incorporo en el sofá. Se frotó los ojos y vio que su hermana estaba en frente de el.

—Hola —Susurro el.

—Hola — dijo Connie y esbozo una sonrisa comprensiva—¿Como te encuentras?

—Supongo Que Bien...

—Me asustaste, te desmayaste, y te hubiera llevado a tu cuarto, pero apenas y logre subirte al sofá... Pensé que eras mas liviano.

—Lo soy, lo que pasa es que tu eres débil ¡jejeje!

—¡Oye! ¡Jajaja! Ya estas mejor he.

—Si.

—¿Quieres Hablar?

—La verdad... No, creo que no aún.

Ella lo miro, y se detuvo a pensar un momento.

Ese adolescente que estaba sentado en frente suyo, seguía siendo ese niño inocente. El mismo que le pidió zapatos con tacos a su padre a los 7. El mismo niño de 9 años que llego llorando a casa porque sus compañeros habían roto a su oso de peluche.

Las historias que su padre le contaba de su hermano, que en un pasado tiempo se moría de la risa mientras se burlaba de lo ñoño que era, ahora le dejaba una inmensa culpa.

—Ok, ¿Quieres comer algo? Yo invito.

—Emm.. ¿Eso significa que tu cocinas verdad?

—Si.

—Bien.

Kurt se paro y se acercó a Connie, mientras ella se levantaba. La abrazo al instante.

—Perdón

—No, yo soy la que te debe una disculpa.

—Ya que, olvidemos eso por un rato.

—Ok, ¿Que quieres comer?

—Lo que sea

Se separaron y caminaron a la cocina. Kurt respiro profundo, no fue tan malo después de todo ¿Verdad?

OoOoOoOoO

2 semanas después

Kurt prepara el desayuno, algo simple. Dos tostadas y café para el y su hermana.

Se sentó y enseguida llego ella.

—Buenos días —Lo saludo

—Buenos días pequeñaja — le respondió burlón, ella le dio una mirada asesina.

—Bien lo siento, come que se enfría, y nos atrasamos.

Comieron, se lavaron los dientes, se subieron al auto "chatarra" de Kurt, y partieron.

Kurt paso a dejar a Connie a su Escuela. El resto del camino fue pensando en lo ocurrido los últimos días.

No había hablado con Blaine, de hecho no a hablado con nadie, ni siquiera los Maestros.

La mayoría lo veía con cara de odio, como si se mereciera lo que paso con su padre. Otros con tristeza y al mismo tiempo el odio, suponía que la tristeza era por su padre, y el odio hacia el.

Al llegar camino por el pasillo, por el cual a caminado millones de veces, abrió su casillero, saco sus libro, y se fue a su clase. Hoy le tocaba Francés, la semana pasada se había suspendido porque el profesor Peterson no asistió.

Odiaba Francés, y no porque no lo entendiera, de hecho el es el mejor de esa clase. Lo odiaba por diferentes razones.

Entro al aula y se sentó atrás, de apoco mas estudiantes fueron ingresando. Los alumnos entraban y lo veían, al instante recibió todos los mensajes de odio de cada uno. Desvío la mirada y sacó un lápiz, con el cual comenzó a hacer garabatos en su mano, todo para distraerse.  
Por mera coincidencia levanto la vista y su mirada llego al joven moreno que ingreso a la sala acompañado de un chico rubio con labios de trucha que ya había visto antes.

Ya todos en el salón, el maestro ingreso.

—Mmm.. Al parecer hoy han llegado todos.

Los demás simplemente lo ignoraron.

—Les molestaría tomar asiento.

Ahora si.

—bueno ahora que ya están tranquilos. Me gustaría presentarles a alguien Mauricio, ven entra.

En el momento entro un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que Kurt reconoció al instante

—Bien, el es Mauricio, es un nuevo estudiante. Espero lo traten con respeto y lo integren. Va a sentarte hijo.

Kurt giro su cabeza para ver a Blaine el cual estaba tratando de hacerle señas al chico nuevo

Giro su cabeza al otro lado, y para su sorpresa, el chico se estaba sentando a su lado.

—¿Mau?

—En persona— Contesto de forma amistosa.

—¿Que haces aqui?

—Me cambie... Dalton es muy aburrido.

—¿Que?

—Y quería estar con mi mejor amigo ¿se puede? ¿O ya te fuiste con otros?

—Con suerte tengo tres amigos

—Pensé Que eran dos

—Ya no, luego te explico

—ahhh ok...

Mauricio saco un lapiz y un cuaderno.

—Em.. ¿Y ahora que hago?

—Supongo que nada, de todas formas ya sabes Francés

—Sip

Mau se quedo mirando un rato a Kurt

—Y tu padre?

—No a despertado —dijo susurrando, ya que el profesor estaba estaba explicando algo.

—Ay...

—Por favor Kurt, cuando les dije que lo integraran y todo no hablaba de interrumpir mi clase, para compensar leerán el dialogo que supongo tiene el señor Hummel en su cuaderno.

—Emm.. Si exacto jeje... ¿Cual?

—¡Afuera!

—Ay genial —suspiro Kurt mientras tomaba sus cosa

—¿Yo igual voy?

—Si usted quiere ir, no lo detengo.

Mauricio tomo sus cosas y siguio a Kurt, mientras en profesor lo miraba incrédulo, y antes de que salieran le dijo a Kurt

—Espero tu padre se recupere pronto.

Kurt indignado, sin saber porque, salio bufando por lo bajo  
Cerca del comedor Mauricio lo detuvo

—Con razón te suspenden — Bromeo

—Aja... —sollozó

—Oye, espera ¿Estas Llorando?

—... Supongo—respondió con un nuevo sollozo, mientras se apoyaba de los casilleros y se cubría la cara.

—¡hey! No, no llores —dijo mientras se acercaba—¿Que pasa?

— No lo se —dijo hipando.

—¿Como no lo sabes? ¿Kurt? —le levanto el rostro y le seco las lágrimas. Le partía el corazón ver a su amigo así—Y lo a visto muchas veces llorando—Simplemente no le gustaba que sufriera.

Connie lo llamo luego de que Kurt se desmayara hace dos semanas. En este momento ya pensaba que tenia una especie de depresión, ahí lo decidió, se cambiaría de escuela por el.

Lo miro nuevamente. Tantas veces llego a su casa llorando y pidiendo explicaciones de por qué cambio tanto su vida, ¿Por qué ella se había ido? Y ¿Por que su padre lo detestaba?

Y el, como buen amigo lo recibió y le presto su hombro para desahogarse.

Ello son amigos desde los nueve, Le enseño piano.

—No, no lo se —sollozo Kurt cubriendo su rostro nuevamente.  
Mau lo miro. Había Leído que cuando una persona esta en un cuadro depresivo, algunas tienen la necesidad de llorar sin razón alguna o algo así.

Kurt siguió llorando, apoyado del casillero y cubriéndose la cara.

El pelinegro lo acerco a si mismo, lo envolvió en su brazos, le acarició el cabello, esperando a que se calmara.

—Es... Raro que estés aquí— Le susurro Kurt

—¿Te molesta?

—Para nada— Dijo el castaño separándose de el pelinegro

—¿Estas Mejor ya? — preguntó el pelinegro. Tenia que convencer a su amigo de que debía ir a un psicólogo o algo así.

—Creo que si — Contesto limpiando el resto de lágrimas de su rostro de porcelana.

— ¿Que hacemos Ahora?— Kurt lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al baño de hombres obviamente.

El castaño se miro en el gran espejo el cual no era ocupado por los hombres a la hora de ir al baño.

Noto sus ojos completamente rojos, al igual que su nariz y la mayoría de su rostro.

— ¿Se nota mucho que lloré, verdad?

El pelinegro lo miro atentamente, y es que su amigo siempre quedaba en tan mal estado cuando lloraba.

—Si...

Kurt se empezó a lavar la cara y al terminar se veía menos rojo pero sus ojos no habían cambiado y seguían igual de irritados, seguro eso no iba desaparecer en un rato.

—Deberías ir, no creo que sea bueno que el primer día que vienes pierdas clases por mi culpa.

—No, tranquilo no te voy a dejar.  
— si te quieres quedar conmigo, deberás quedarte aquí en el baño hasta que se me pase esto—  
Señala sus ojos— No quiero que nadie me vea así.

No es que le molestara que lo vieran llorar, si no que si lo veían llorar de seguro se burlarían de el y de seguro le lanzarían comentarios hirientes. Sabia que su amigo lo entendería.

Mientras Kurt trataba de que las manchas rojizas de su cara desaparecieran, el azabache lo miraba fijamente pensando en lo serio de la situación...

Después de un rato, llego a una conclusión que ciertamente le desagradaba demasiado.

¿Seria que su mejor amigo había caído en las temidas garras de la depresión?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

 **PERDOOOOON!**

 **Enserio lo siento.**  
 **He querido subir capitulo desde hace mucho pero simplemente el bloqueo me afecto demasiado. Pero creo que ya esta pasando.**

 **Bueno no hay más excusa para justificar los meses los cuales estuve ausente, pero ya puedo decir que el bloqueo se a ido y ya puedo escribir libremente.**

 **Espero poder actualizar pronto y que la inspiración-senpai** **no me venga en contra nuevamente.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero disfrutaran del capitulo.**

 **Si les gusto, no olviden dejar un Review que me anima a seguir escribiendo, y darle a Fav y Follow. -u-**

 **Y para finalizar nuevamente me disculpo por la ausencia y falta de actualización.**

 **Y pues nos leemos pronto (espero) uwu/**


	5. Junta

—Un nuevo día— Pensó Kurt mientras se miraba por quinta vez al espejo. No había dormido nada la noche anterior, de hecho se quedo dormido por suerte. Hacía tiempo que no se levantaba tarde, aunque esto no significaba que allá dormido las horas que debía. El tema de su padre lo a estado dejando con insomnio. Por suerte era sábado, pero aún así tenía que hacer los deberes tanto de la casa como preocuparse por hacer sus tareas y estudiar

Pasó sus dedos por sus ojeras y suspiró. Abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara.

Fue al cuarto de su hermana y la despertó, los fines de semana ella tiende a dormir hasta tarde. Luego de eso fue a preparar el desayuno.

Mientras ponía las tostadas en un plato, sonó su celular. Miro extrañado, ¿quién podría llamarlo? O sobre todo porque es él

Miro la pantalla y pudo ver que era un número desconocido. Pensó un momento si contestar o no hacerlo.

Y rápidamente llego a su mente el tema de su padre, ¿qué pasaba si eran del hospital y el no contestaba?

Contesto.

-Emm… Alo?

-¿Hablo con el fabuloso Kurt Hummel? -Sonó la voz por la línea y Kurt; sin saber cómo, la reconoció.

-¿Blaine?-Preguntó extrañado, no recordaba haberle dado su número antes.

-El mismo.

-¿Cómo es que conseguiste mi número?, que yo recuerde nunca te lo pasé.

-Tengo mis contactos— Le respondió, y casi pudo ver la sonrisa característica del moreno y sin darse cuenta, el termino sonriendo.

-Eso lo sé, niño bonito- Le dijo riendo -¿Y cuál es el motivo de tu bella llamada?

-Hace mucho que no escuchaba tu voz.

-¿Así que.. Me llamas solo para escuchar mi voz?

-¿Tiene algo de malo? - preguntó inocente— Además, no nos hemos juntado luego de que nos conociéramos. Tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo, pero con todo lo que a pasado no he querido invadir tu espacio.

-No invades mi espacio-Le dijo de forma automática- De hecho, me agrada tu compañía. Como sabrás no tengo muchos amigos, pero por lo menos, los que tengo son amigos verdaderos. Se que puedo confiar en ello. Por alguna razón contigo... Es mucho más fácil, eres una gran persona. Realmente te he tomado confianza en tan sólo unas horas.

-Aún no entiendo que es lo que te ven de chico malo a ti, eres un ángel je.

-Ja claro

-Bueno, como decía... Quiero pasar un rato contigo. Y me gustaría saber si quieres venir a mi casa... A no se charlar... O si quieres salir.

-Claro, me encantaría.

-Bien. Es una cita-Le dijo Blaine divertido. Mientras Kurt sentía como su rostro se tornaba rojo.

-Si -contestó feliz.

-¿Puedes hoy verdad?

 _-Me valen los_ _deberes-_ Pensó Kurt-Claro, no hay problema.

-Bien, ve al centro comercial a las 3:30 p.m. Yo te recogeré en la tienda de helados ¿así está bien?

-Perfecto.

-Entonces nos vemos en unas horas, mi ángel-le dijo el moreno sin pensar.

-Si nos vemos niño bonito-le dijo de vuelta el castaño un poco sonrojado, por lo que dijo Blaine. Luego de esto corto la llamada.

-Vaya, vaya -Escuchó una voz a sus espaladas- ¿Con quién hablabas hermanito?

-Con un amigo-Dijo un poco nervioso... Espera ¿por qué estaba nervioso?, Blaine era su amigo, no comprendía por qué se había puesto así.

-Mmm…See- Le contestó Connie con una sonrisa burlona la cual desaparecido al ver las ojeras de su hermano-¿Dormiste algo?-Le preguntó preocupada, esas ojeras no le gustaban para nada.

-Si, puede dormir más o meno horas- Dijo normal.

-Es muy poco... No quieres ir a descansar, no me gusta la idea de que te estés desvelando.

-No lo hago por que quiera, simplemente no logro dormir. Por más que lo intente...no puedo. -Dijo. Su expresión cambio totalmente de una feliz a una depresiva.

Pero que le pasaba, se preguntó la menor. Su hermano se veía bastante mal, sus ojos por alguna razón se había llenado de lágrimas

-¿Te encuentras bien?-lo miro y el se sentó.

-Yo... ¿Estoy cansado? - preguntó, ella lo miro y se sentó a su lado- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no sé cómo me Siento?

Ella tomó sus manos y volvió su vista a los ojos de Kurt, mientras tanto el suspiró sonoramente.

-No sé lo que me está pasando, yo no lo entiendo, me siento bien y al rato me siento mal —Kurt miro fija mente a su hermana, se veía completamente preocupada, luego pensó en que hoy saldría con Blaine, para que deprimirse ahora—Bueno, simplemente soy bipolar.

La menor lo vio extrañada y soltó sus manos. Kurt comenzó a reír, y mucho más fuerte cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente eso había sido bipolar.

—Estás loco — Lo recriminó girando los ojos.

—Así me quieres —Ambos rieron.

— ¿Vas a Salir?— Preguntó la menor luego de parar de reír.

Kurt la miro un momento y sonrió.

—Así es ¿Qué hora es?—Se cuestionó llevando su vista hacia la pared de atrás en la cual había un reloj. Eran las 2:45 Pm...ERAN LAS 2:45 P.M!— ¡Mierda!

— ¿Por qué la bella palabra?

—Tengo que irme en 15 minutos o no alcanzaré a llegar.

—Pues ve...—Para Ella era muy extraño todo eso.

— ¿Así?

— ¿Así como?

— ¿Con lo que llevó puesto?

— ¿Qué?—Ahora si que era extraño.

Su hermano, ¿preocupado por lo que lleva puesto? Ciertamente esto era demasiado.

—¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Kurt?

El castaño bufo —¿Ahora no puedo preocuparme por cómo vestir?

—Pues...Claro que puedes —lo siguió viendo raro — ¿Seguro que no vas con alguna chica?

En cuanto su hermana dijo eso quiso reírse a carcajadas. El no se ponía así por las chicas. El era gay, 100% gay.

Además, le encantaba la moda y la ropa. Si registraran debajo de su cama, podrían encontrar las mil y un revistas de moda y Vogue, sin dejar de lado sus millones de cremas, bases y maquillaje.

¿Le gustaría vestir así? ¡Pero claro! El problema era que esa ropa y demás no iban con la imagen de chico malo que creo.

Y vamos, la ropa que eligió no era del todo mala. ¿Siempre una camiseta con una chaqueta de cuero, sus pantalones ajustados y las cadenas no eran tan malas verdad?

Pero no era lo adecuado ir con Blaine vestido con ello. De una u otra forma, con Blaine quería ser libre, quería enseñarle su verdadero yo.

—Estoy completamente seguro de que no voy con una chica Connie. Ya te dije es un amigo.

—Bien, lo que tu digas.

Tan pronto su hermana termino de hablar, el subió corriendo a su habitación y cerro la puerta. Miro la hora en su Celular.

Tenía 10 minutos para cambiarse de ropa, tendría que hacer un milagro con la ropa que compró hace poco.

O-O-O-O-O-O

POVKurt

Salí corriendo de casa.

Tal vez, solo tal vez me demore un poquito más de lo que debía.

Al llegar al Centro comercial eran las 3:46 p.m. y aún tenía que llegar al 2 piso.

Digamos que la gente que se encuentra en este lugar no ayuda demasiado, ¿Por qué diablos todos tenían que obstaculizar mi camino?

Cuando por fin logre llegar a la escalera ya habían pasado 10 minutos más. Sinceramente ¿Que tiene el mundo contra mí?

Incluso siento que la escalera mecánica avanza mucho más lento.

¡Oh rayos! ¿Es en serió?

— ¿Kurt?— Escuché que me llamaban, mire al lado donde se encontraba la escalera que bajaba y que gran sorpresa, esto no podía ser mejor.

El dueño de la voz me vio y volvió a hablar.— Esperarme Arriba, estaré ahí en un segundo.

Si, literalmente. Yo estaba subiendo y Blaine estaba bajando.

Ahora que lo pienso, está es una situación bastante graciosa.

Espere arriba y pronto pude ver al moreno acercarse. Me miro y yo le devolví la mirada.

Mire directamente a sus ojos, eran tan hermosos.

—Wow...Qué guapo estas — Pude sentir como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

—¿P-pero qué dices? Tonto.

—Solo digo lo que veo — Me sonrió— ¿Quieres un el helado?

—Mmm... Sí, me gustaría.

—Bien, empieza a prepárate por que hoy pienso hacer varias cosas contigo, hay que reponer el tiempo en el que no nos vimos en un solo día.

—... ¿Debo sentir miedo acaso?

—No...Necesariamente. —Comenzamos a reír mientras hacíamos la fila para comprar nuestros helados.

Blaine se volteo tarareando una canción. Entonces, de mi boca salieron palabras que nunca me imagine decir —Por lo menos en estos momentos —a Blaine.

—Tú igual te ves muy bien—Blaine se giro a verme sorprendido, seguramente no se esperaba un cumplido de mi parte, ni mucho menos uno respecto a su aspecto físico y a lo que llevaba puesto, nuevamente mis mejillas estaban rojas. El moreno en frente de mi soltó un carajada.

—Sí, será un día interesante —Aseguró con su bella sonrisa, una de mis característica favoritas de él, por alguna razón me encantaba esa sonrisa, al igual que sus ojos, los cuales tenían un brillo especial que me cautivaba haciendo que me pierda en lo más profundo de ese par de avellanas.

Sin saber cómo llegue a esos pensamientos, volví a sonrojarme.

Concordaba con el ojimiel, iba a ser un día interesante, un día interesante junto a Blaine Anderson... No sonaba para nada mal.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

 **Holi**

 **O** **baia, de nuevo yo actualizando mil años después, pero la** **inspiración-senpai** **nunca me quiere ayudar.**

 **Así que he decidido que desde ahora haré los capítulos mas cortos y así poder actualizar mas seguido**  
 **¿Qué les parece?**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir.**

 **Espero que este capítulo sea de si agrado (además de que lo hice con mucho** **amor)**

 **Sin más, no leemos pronto.**

 **PD: Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía.**

 **PD²: ¿Les gusta la nueva portada?**


End file.
